


Sisterhood and Milkshakes

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Harley Quinn, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Milkshakes, Minor Violence, Pandemics and Epidemics, Protective Wonder Woman, Super Hero High, Superheroes, h/c_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Wonder Woman rekindles her exhausted motivation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for h/c_bingo Round 7 for the prompt ‘pandemics and epidemics.’ 
> 
> I doubt anyone will read this, but I started watching [DC Super Hero Girls](http://play.dcsuperherogirls.com/en-us) after seeing the merchandise and fell in love with it instantly. I noticed that the fandom wasn’t yet on AO3... and now have miraculously found it! I really love the friendship Wonder Woman and Harley share and wanted to show that here.

 

“There must’a been somethin’ in the water,” Harley quips as she pulls a sharp object out of her arm.

A thin line of blood snakes down her arm, curving around her elbow, and Wonder Woman just stares and swallows hard. She’s shocked because she’s never seen Harley bleed before and while knowing full well that she’s capable, she’s a human after all and thus, far more susceptible to injury than herself, she took it for granted that she’d never have to witness it. She’s even more surprised when it doesn’t seem to faze her quirky and maniacal roommate in the slightest. “Hey, girl, look out!” Harley screeches at the top of her lungs and Wonder Woman turns just in time to see a foreign object hurtling her way, resembling the one that made contact with Harley’s skin moments before.

The overworked and overtired Amazonian jumps out of the way but unfortunately doesn’t register where she’s going; she ends up in a pile of muddied water that’s actually more mud than water. She lifts her head and splutters in disgust and frustration, makes it to her knees before Harley’s lack of shrilling laughter reaches her ears and she realizes just how bad that absence really is, even despite their preoccupation with protecting Super Hero High.

She and Harley had been the only two to show up to this morning’s scene of mayhem and almost carnage. An epidemic of violence has been sweeping Super Hero High and this is the tenth incident this week already, despite it only being Wednesday. The others must be too exhausted to show up, or maybe they’re helping out at another site on the sprawling campus. It’s impossible to know just what the heck’s going on, even more futile to see an end in sight, but Harley’s boundless energy and eternal optimism are contagious enough to spur Wonder Woman on, to make sure she keeps her head up and doesn’t stop fighting for her friends.

“Harley!” The word is almost cut off when she notices her roommate and best friend lying crumpled ten feet away under a tree, unmoving.

Her vision shifts into a mottled red when she sees a student she recognizes but doesn’t know by name - one in a long line of many that have been plagued by this unexplainable homicidal epidemic - make his way toward Harley. It takes her a moment before she realizes that she had been fighting him mere moments prior, surprised and aggravated by his strength, which should have been no contest to her own. She really shouldn’t be so surprised that she hadn’t recognized him; all the faces have started to blur together this week.

She’s up and after him before he takes another step, running and sliding and careening to a stop so she can shield Harley from further harm. “Stay away from my friend!” She demands, and Harley’s pale and unnervingly still hand lying on the grass must be what spurs her to action.

It’s rare that Wonder Woman forgets what she fights for, and it’s unfortunate that sometimes she needs reminders, but there’s no way that’s she’s letting Harley down now. After all her friend has taught her about the world, after all Harley has done for _her,_ all the times she made her laugh and told her not to sweat it when she was wearing herself down into a hole unnecessarily…

Harley’s more than a friend, she’s a _sister_ , and she has _always_ wanted a sister.

She launches herself at him, pummeling him down into the ground until she’s positive he won’t be getting back up again until backup arrives. After hurting her friend she wants nothing more than to render him immobile permanently, but she has enough sense left to leave him be and rush to Harley to make sure she’s still breathing. She is, and Wonder Woman smiles as Harley stirs against her probing fingers, hand blindly batting her own away before opening her eyes. The dark-haired superhero huffs as Harley makes it difficult to check her over for injuries, but she’s satisfied enough that Harley appears relatively unhurt save for the gash in her arm.

Wonder Woman breathes out, trembling somewhat as she sits back before Harley berates her for hovering. Before coming to Super Hero High she hadn’t had friends, and now she has so many of them and she loves them with all her heart and realizes she will do everything in her power to protect them, even give up herself. It scares her sometimes, but looking down at Harley she realizes that she truly wouldn’t have it any other way.

She can hear sirens in the distance and contents herself on sitting back and relaxing for the time being, watching Harley breathe and squirm and smile goofily up at her. They share the moment: Harley lying on her back appearing as if she wouldn’t move for the world, and Wonder Woman sitting beside her in the cool grass and relieved at the successful conclusion of another battle. It’s peaceful, that is, until Harley pokes her arm. “You worried I was dead or somethin?”

Harley giggles and Wonder Woman rolls her eyes and punches her uninjured arm lightly. “Never you mind,” she warns. It’s not something she ever wants to have to think about again.

“Well, no complainin’ here, seein’ as you took care of him once and for all. I’m honored that I was your motivation.”

Harley shoots her a grateful smile and Wonder Woman brushes a leaf out of one of her friend’s pigtails, her way of saying that it was her pleasure. “I’m just happy we’re both okay, Harls. And I hope this whole mess is over with real quick, I’ve got finals to study for this weekend.”

Studying, Wonder Woman ponders. Which means Harley distracting her at every possible moment and pushing food on her for refueling purposes while only resorting to swiping it as soon as she delivers it. Usually she’ll find a quieter place to study but not this weekend. Now she wants nothing more than to have Harley bounce around the room with that big smile she always has plastered on her face, like she’s always up to no good and Wonder Woman _knows_ she is. She wants to reach out tonight blindly and grasp Harley’s hand in the dark because _today_ , today she could have lost her and she can’t ever have that.

“Finals! I completely forgot about those.” Wonder Woman chuckles as she rips off a clean piece of her cape, bandaging her friend’s wound so it can’t get infected before it’s looked at. The distraction worked well enough, though Harley doesn’t seem to mind as she brightens again. “Whad’ya say we get the hell outta here and go grab some milkshakes? On me!” Harley bribes, babbling about whether she wants strawberry or strawberry with cookies and cream as Wonder Woman helps her up, wraps a supportive arm around her and ends up having to keep up as Harley yanks her forward.

The milkshakes taste _amazing._ Harley slurps her strawberry one and Wonder Woman hands her the cookies and cream one she got specifically for Harley once she’s halfway through it. They sit on the benches outside, watching the world continue to go by around them, harmonious enough for the time being.

They wait until they’re called again, but it’s somehow not so bad when they’re waiting together. 

**FIN**


End file.
